bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Scarborough Fair
The Scarborough Fair is a set of four large caliber handguns that act as Bayonetta's default weapons in the game. Said by [[Rodin |'Rodin '''to]] be made from an alloy the Devil himself would kill to get his hands on, when giving them to Bayonetta he warns her not to break them as they are one of a kind. In-Game Description "Crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, these four guns have been crowned with the names Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Pushing Bayonetta's magic to its limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible." Design According to Muneyuki “Johnny” Kotegawa's blog, who designed and modeled all off the weapons in Bayonetta, he approached the design of Scarborough Fair as well as the game design in general based on three criteria. First that the lead character was female, second that she was a modern witch, and third the guns would have to be fired with both hands and feet. After a spirited debate with co-designers Mari Shimazaki (a.k.a. Shimako) and Hideki Kamiya they decided on a color balance based around pitch-black clothing, white skin, gold ornamentations, and the red ribbon accent. It was then that it was decided that the guns in her hand should be red which would not only compliment her color scheme but also allow the player to keep better track of her limbs during the fast paced action combat. With all that in mind, Kotegawa developed several weapon designs based on real world guns so that the end product no matter how fantastic would still remain convincing. After working on various designs, co-designer Kamiya showed a preference to the gun based on the Derringer. Kotegawa had believed that Kamiya selected the Derringer because it was a gun capable of rapid fire, simple, and rugged, however when he asked his co-designer about the selection the answer was "This design would look hot in a girl's hand." The name "Scarborough Fair" is a reference to an old English ballad that focuses on four herbs; Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme. The herbs became the names of each individual pistol with the idea that witches and herbs are closely linked. Accordingly, Bayonetta's guns each have their name on them, with a complimentary saying. On each gun it says "Scarborough Fair, Made by Rodin"and under that, the name of the gun. In her right hand, is Parsley, which says "Parsley, ever joyous" under Rodin's copyright. In her left hand is Sage, saying "Sage, ever strong". Her right foot has Rosemary, saying "Rosemary, ever reminiscent", and her left foot has Thyme, saying "Thyme, ever courageous". How to Obtain These four handguns are automatically given to Bayonetta after Chapter I by Rodin. Unique Traits A quite and quick well-rounded weapon. Using a Dodge-Offset (holding or while dodging with / ,) will cause the handguns to fire numerous rounds as Bayonetta flips out of harm's way. All bullets fired by the '''Scarborough Fair' will ricochet off of surfaces at least once and attempt to hit nearby enemies. When compared to other weapons available in the game their damage is a bit low, but their flexibility of being both efficient in melee and ranged combat make them quite valuable throughout the game's duration. '''Bullet Climax: '''Bayonetta will stand motionless and take aim allowing the player to manually aim at various enemies on the screen around her. '''Charge Modifier: '''Holding down the corresponding attack button will cause Bayonetta to fire off five shots before transitioning into her next attack. This allows the Scarborough Fair to accumulate combo points easily on smaller or slower Angels, or deal damage at safe distance from more dangerous enemies. Trivia *The Scarborough Fair cannot technically be unequipped, as pressing the X Button will cause Bayonetta to use one of them to fire at her current target regardless of the weapon currently held in her Hand slot in any given set. Category:Weapons